


Awko Taako

by WaltzQueen



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Balance Arc, F/M, M/M, Meet the Family, TAZ Balance, i see you, secret goths:lup and barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzQueen/pseuds/WaltzQueen
Summary: The ticking of the clock on the  Bureau of Balance HQ's wall sounded in a way that made Taako vastly aware of the average lifespan of an elf and how long this awkward silence could potentially go on.





	Awko Taako

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much McElroys

"Sooooo...." Kravitz said from his hoverspot in the conference room. "you're liches"

"Yeah," Lup said, sort of subdued, four feet away from him.

Kravitz had come back into the prime material plane after escorting most of the escaped souls back into the Astral Plane following the attack of the Hunger( And, WOW wasn't that a trip?) to find Taako levitating next to the floating form of his ...sister. Who was a lich. And his apparent brother in law, who was not floating but also probably a lich, too. In a moment of "if you cant beat 'em, join 'em" Kravitz eschewed the typical walking her preferred to do on this plane and Floated over next to his boyfriend who was reclining in midair, with a fruity drink in his hand and joined the No Gravity Party. Leaving Barry as the only one ground-bound out of the semi circle of beings. That lasted all of two minutes before Lup asked him to "come on up, babe." Kravitz watched with a sort of resigned look on his face as Barry abandoned his body on the Bureau's over-stuffed couch to hover next to Lup.

The ticking of the clock on the wall of the Bureau of Balance HQ sounded in a way that made Taako vastly aware of the average lifespan of an elf and how long this awkward silence could potentially go on.  Longer,still,  since three out of four participants couldn't really die of old age. Taako considered doing just that, basking in the presence of his sister and his boyfriend and the complete lack of Nightmare-Opal Hunger Bullshit until the end of his feeble mortal lifetime. A moment of thought was given to the idea of impaling himself on the KrepStar hanging off his belt and nearly touching the floor.

OR, he could watch Fantasy Iron Chef in forty minutes if he wrapped things up, so fuck it. Let's get this show on the road.

"Look, Kravvy Baby." Taako reached his free hand over to pull Kravitz closer to him. He slopped a little bit of his drink over the rim of the glass and onto his hand but it was a mostly successful procedure. Taako slid Kravitz's arm effortlessly over his shoulder, cuddling in midair, eyes focused on his shimmering violet drink with a deliberate casualness. "You remember our first date?"

"Well, yes, Love. But I do-"

"Lemme finish, hot stuff."Taako rolled his eyes bemusedly, with a  mild "Sheesh."

"Well I was talking about that bowl I was making that started off as a vase and turned back into a vase right? And how it's the main stuff in the middle you gotta worry about and how we're on the rim? Well, Lup and Barry are totally Rim jobs if i've ever seen 'em. Besides, you know we're , like, technically aliens , right?" Taako barreled through his boyfriend's confusion with all the ferocity and single minded stubbornness of a careening BattleWagon determined to go until it rammed comprehension into the recipient's skull.

"Like we came from an entirely different planar system altogether. Not only should we be exempt from the books, but we did just save this and, retroactively, every other planar system we've ever visited from being eaten by the Hunger.  So like, Raven Queen should be rolling out the red carpet and throwing free bottles of classy champagne our way, you feel me." Lup and Barry did their best not to laugh out loud as Taako strayed further and further away from the point until he was gesturing wildly with his free hand as he complained.  "Gods don't just owe us one; they owe us , like a hundred at this point. Or ten at least."  

Taako looked away from his drink to check on Kravitz's reaction and was pleased that he hadn't decided to Bone out (bone up? nah, that sucked. He'd think of something better later.) Instead Kravitz was wearing his "Gosh, you're cute" face. Which, to be fair, everyone one wore around Taako because he was just that fucking adorable (suck it Lydia and Edward) but Krav's was turned up to eleven. If his loving smile grew any more intense it was going to turn into a live performance of Careless Whisper followed by a reenactment of that scene from Ghost. Dude's whole spot was about to blow up like a Nikki Sixx concert.  Taako thought _Gods, how fucking cute_ and promptly took a big gulp of his glowing alcohol.

"So yeah," Taako finished airily, waving his mostly empty martini glass around like he had just made his opinion on the matter law and secured favors from literally every deity in the planar system. Which, he kind of had? The favors, not the law thing. But considering how beloved all of the Star Blaster Crew was about to become, it might have just been a matter of time. "Plus, Lup is my sister and I'm totally gonna choose her if it comes down to it."

Kravitz laughed with gentle astonishment. "No, Taako, I'm not going to take your sister. Her Majesty, the Raven Queen has pardoned all of you permanently."

"Oh good! We get out of jail free. Sweet." Taako facetiously fanned himself with relief, and cuddled further into Kravitz' embrace, attempting to disguise the slow release of built up tension. "I didn't want to have to let you go. You'd be pining and writing sad poetry about me. And I'd have to storm the Astral Plane to get her back, and that' no one's idea of a fun time. "

"Well, actually," Lup cut in with the grace of someone who had been cutting Taako off all of their life. "that sounds like a ton of fun on a bun to me."

"Yeah, well, you and Bluejeans have goth filling behind your flaky pastry of nerd. I've seen those pants in your closet. You can't fool me."

"Coming from the elf dating the Grim Reaper. Nice fucking skull earrings by the way." Taako pulled his head back a bit, as if trying to hide his ears in his hair without making it obvious. Kravitz turned his head  a bit to the side to see that what he had assumed were studs turned out to be tiny golden skulls, tiny raven skulls even. Kravitz's cold, dead heart was touched.

"hey," Barry said as Taako and Lup bickered joyfully. When Kravitz turned to look at him more directly, Barry extended his hand. "Welcome to the family."

"Thanks." Kravitz shook his hand with a smile.

"Look, bro. They're bonding." Kravitz looked away from Barry to see Lup..kind of smiling at him? It was hard to tell with liches. Taako scoffed and leaned forward and out of Kravitz's grasp until his size eight-and-a-half-wide, designer heels touched the floor.

"Well, he'll have plenty of time to bond later, alright? Right now, Fantasy Iron Chef is on and I wanna see what the fuck they think they're gonna do with watermelon for a main course."

  
Even through the veil of lichdom Kravitz and Taako could see Lup's shit eating grin as she replied. "Your levitate is wearing off, isn't it?" Taako grinned wildly but tellingly, did not answer.

"Come on, Bone Daddy. Iron chef is on in five minutes and then cha boy is gonna blow ya." Kravitz was far too flustered to put up a fight as Taako grabbed his still floating form and walked out of the conference room with his empty drink in one hand and a blushing skeleton in the other.

Barry and Lup laugh to themselves as Taako clears the room. "Well," Lup chuckles, hand in hand with her floating boyfriend. "Good Talk."


End file.
